The Belvedere Mannor
by rebel scamp
Summary: Teenage hijinks and a ghost house.
1. Welcome to the Mannor

_**Just thought I'd dust off this oldie and share it with you lovely's. Enjoy**_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Spencer asked as she tossed her duffel bag over the fence of the Belvedere Mansion. "What if we get caught?"<p>

"We are not going to get caught." Ashely said following suit. "We come out here every year and we haven't been caught yet."

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

"Will you stop being such a pessimist." Aiden grunted giving her a leg up.

"I just have a bad feeling. Breaking an entering was never really on the top of my 'things to do before i die list' and I sure as hell don't want to go to jail''

''Spencer will you just stop whining.'' Glen spat as he landed hard on the ground next to her.

''Why are you here again?'' She asked.

''Someone has to be the brains of the operation.'' he answered.

''So,'' Ashley said, ''Why are you here again?''

He playfully shoved Ashley before helping Clay down.

''Really guys,'' Clay said, ''Of all the things we could be doing tonight why are we at this dilapidated, abandoned manor?''

''Because,'' Aiden said, ''its a tradition.''

''Tradition?'' Clay asked daftly

''Yeah,'' he answered picking up the fallen duffel bags. ''Lets go.''

''Guys I don't know about this.''

''Spencer stop whining.'' Glen said, ''What better way to spend our first Halloween in LA than at an actual Haunted House.''

''Um at a not Haunted House dancing,'' She answered.

''Dont worry baby,'' Ashley said taking her hand. ''If you get scared I'll protect you.''

''Please,'' Glen said, ''no gooey couple stuff tonight. Tonight's all about the adventure.''

''I hate to be the barer of bad news'' Clay chimed in, ''but there's no such thing as ghosts.''

''Please,'' Ashley said, ''No gooey Nerdy things tonight, tonight is all about the adventure. And this time, we are going to find it.''

''Find what?'' Spencer asked.

''The rich stuff,'' Ashley exclaimed with dollar signs in her eyes.

''Okay Mikey.'' Aiden said, ''this is LA not the Goone Docks.''

''Wait, wait, there's treasure here?'' Glen asked.

''So saith the legend.'' Ashley told him.

''Well tell me more about this legend,'' Glen gasped greedily.

''Not yet,'' Aiden said. ''Not till we're inside.''

''Why?'' Glen cried sadly.

''Because if we don't do it right she wont revel it to us.''

''She?'' Clay asked.

''Yeah.'' Aiden said making his way through 3 foot tall grass.

''Is that all you can say, 'yeah'?'' Clay asked.

''Until we're in side, yeah.''

''What room haven't we tried Aiden?''

''The parlor?''

''We did that last year.''

''Oh yeah, Den?''

''No we did the den in 04. The cheer bitch ruined that one."

''Ash, be nice.'' Aiden said shoving her. ''Library.''

''Yeah, library. Clay should love that .''

''Hey, I'm not that big of a nerd.''

''Yeah you are bro,'' Glen said, wrapping an arm around him. ''But we love you anyway.''

''Alright guys, you have to be quite now'' Ashley warned, ''If we piss her off she wont do anything.''

Silently the Carlin's followed their friends through the old cellar door.

''What was that?''Spencer squealed clenching onto Ashley's arm.

''It was Clay,'' Glen said pushing his brother off of his back.

''I thought i saw something move.''

''Shhh.'' The LAers chimed together.

As the group moved on, discarded furniture covered in dust and cobwebs made it difficult to maneuver. With each step they took, the house spoke. Some louder than others. Each sent shivers down Spencer's spine. The drumming of tiny feet and a squeak caused Spencer to shriek.

''Baby,'' Ashley groaned. ''You're cutting the circulation off in my arm.''

''Sorry''

''Yeah its just a mouse'' Glen said. ''It cant hurt you.''

''Thanks, Glen. I did not know that.''

''Will you guys shut up?'' Aiden asked.

''How much farther do we have to walk? Clay asked, ''We've been at it for ages and some dumb story just doesn't seem worth it to me.''

As soon has he had said it a loud shriek came from down the hall followed by several loud crashes. The sounds of bookshelves being turned over and a woman's voices echoed down the hall.

''Holy shit.''

''Oh, my god''

''What the fuck?''

''Baby, you're suffocating me.''

The group stood huddled on the staircase. Ashley and Spencer at the center of the group. The former turning blue at the latter's grasp.

''What the hell was that?'' Glen asked.

''You pissed her off Clay.'' Aiden said.

''Baby, let me go.'' Ashley choked.

''Spencer eased up a bit, ''Can we go home now?''

''No.'' Ashley said, ''We just got here. And now we know its not just a story. Where's the library Aiden?''

Aiden gave a small smirk to Ashley before taking the final march up the third floor steps. ''This way.''


	2. A History

They slowly crept down the hallway toward the cacophony. Ashley was more or less dragging Spencer as her feet seemed to have turned to concrete.

"Spencer it's okay"

"No, it's not. Did you not just hear that thing destroy that room?"

"Spence, there could be a million explanations for that." Clay said, "I told you already, there is no such thing as ghosts."

"WALTER!" Came a high pitched scream followed by the playing of a very slow, morbid song on a very out of tune piano. A thud from behind the group caused Glen and Aiden to jump.

"Jesus Christ you guys," Glen said, "This is no time for sex."

"Shut up ass eyes." Ashley said, "She got scared and jumped on me, and I lost my balance."

"You know what," Spencer said, "Just help us up."

"Spencer you're shaking," Glen said helping to her feet.

"Really? I thought it was the building."

"Are you that scared?"

"No, I'm shaking for my health."

"For the last time," Aiden grimaced, "shut up."

"Man, you shut up." Glen told him.

"Do you want to see the ghost or not" Aiden spat, "Then shut up and follow me."

The group traipsed carefully down the hallway, entering the third door on the left.

"Oh, my, god."

"What a disaster."

"Those poor books," Clay said running to replace them on erect shelves. The quartet let out a collective sigh. "What?"

"A nerd," Glen said, "but we still love you."

"Ash, help me clear a spot on the floor for the blanket." Aiden said.

"Baby. Babe. Baby!" Ashley words jerked Spencer back to the living world. Spencer looked a little hurt so Ashley added sweetly, "Let me go." Then she kissed her on the forehead. "Ugh, Gross Aiden."

"What?"

"This blanket smells like dirty gym socks. Don't you ever do laundry?"

He grimaced at her as they laid the blanket on the dusty floor. "Spencer," he said, "bring me the candles from the other bag."

"So, what's the story?" Glen asked.

"Man, will you just be patient." Glen reluctantly stopped talking and helped the group finish.

"Okay," Aiden grinned. "Welcome to the Belvedere Manor. Established, June 1883, by James J Belvedere. So the story goes, James Belvedere was a poor lower class man who came to LA in 49 to strike it rich. Like the rest of the country. And he did."

"It was the biggest strike in the Rushes history."

"Ash, will you let me tell the story?"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, it was the biggest strike in the Rushes history. What year did he strike Ash?"

"I thought you wanted to tell the story"

"Just, what year was it?"

"63. He was 22 at the time and"

"I got it Ash. He was 22 at the time and still a bachelor, unusual for the time."

"Yeah but when news got out that he was rich, women came out of the wood work."

"Ash, Please? But when news got out that he was rich, women came out of the wood work. He was very picky though, and didn't find one suitable for marriage until ten years later."

"He was whoring around."

"Ashley, let Aiden tell the story," Spencer said.

Ashley huffed and snatched her hand from Spencer's grip.

"So in 1863, James J Belvedere married Emma Walsh."

"Was she the one we heard scream?"

"No."

"Then why are you wasting time telling us about her?"

"Glen, Just shut up."

"We're telling you about them, because if it weren't for them we wouldn't have this story."

"Ashley, please." Aided said. "We're telling you about them, because if it weren't for them we wouldn't have this story. In 65 they had a son, Jeremiah, and in 67 a daughter, Sophie.?"

"Was she the one we heard?"

"Yeah, that was her," Ashley said. "Lungs of steel."

"Ashley!" Aiden cried. "Yeah, that was her. Lungs of steel."

"Aiden why do you keep repeating me?"

"Why do you keep butting in?"

"Guys"

"Cause you're telling the story all wrong."

"I am not?"

"Guys"

"You are so. You're leaving out the best parts."

"I am not!"

"GUYS!" Glen shouted a third time.

"What?" The pair shouted back.

"This Sophia, does she have blonde hair?"

"Yeah,?" they answered.

"Blue eyes?" Clay asked.

"Yeah," they answered.

"Short?" Glen said.

"Yeah," they answered, "why?"

"She's standing behind Spencer." Clay said.

Spencer slowly turned around. She lost her breath now that she was face to face with a transparent version of herself. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. The ghost glided closer to her. Spencer moved back.

The ghost reached out and in a voice barely audible said "Find him."

Spencer sat frozen.

"Find Walter!" She screamed lunging at Spencer. Spencer jumped back, knocking over the candle behind her.

"Shit, Spence," The groups attention went to the fallen candle and the subsequent fire. Clay suffocated it with one of the duffel bags, before any one else could react.

"Spence," Aiden said, "That's my favorite blanket."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to be touched by a 124 year old ghost.?

With that last word, the quintet turned sharply to the spot Sophia stood. She was gone.


	3. A Warning

"Home, now." Spencer said.

"What? No!" Aiden, Ashley and Glen said.

"No Spencer, she spoke to you. You have to stay." Aiden told her. "She's never even shown herself to us, let alone spoke."

"Home, now," she said gathering their things.

"Spencer, Spencer, Spencer," Glen said in a reassuring tone. "No."

"Baby, she can't hurt you."

"Guys, she's scared, lets take her home." Clay demanded.

"Alright," Aiden said, "but now that she's asked you for something she's going to haunt you until you do it." Ashley smacked him. Glen patted him on the back.

Spencer stood weighing her options. "Okay." she said sitting again. "What's the rest of the story?"

Jubilant cries followed. Sitting down Ashley said, "I'll finish the story."

"But?" Aiden began.

"No you told the first half, I'll finish it."

"Look, I don't care who tells it as long as they tell it fast so we can get out of here."

"Okay. So, Daddy Money, aka J Bel loved his little girl more than life itself. He'd do anything and everything for her. He built this house for her."

"Wait, wait," Clay said. "What does a 16 year old need a mansion for?"

"Ask Ashley," Glen mumbled under his breath. Spencer smacked him.

"What Ash meant to say was he reluctantly built this house for her."

"What do you mean?"

"Sophia met a boy named Walter Higgins on her 15th birthday and they started courting."

"Courting?" Glenn asked.

"I'm trying to stick with the lingo of the time period Glen. You know what, just shut up. So, anyway, after four months or so Walter went to James and asked for Sophia's hand in marriage."

"He killed him didn't he?"

"Glen," Clay said, "Are you not listening? Go ahead Ashley."

"Walter was a nice young man from a good, but poor family. He was kind and gentle and made Sophia very happy. So James gave in on one condition"

"They wait to marry until a house could be built for them."

"Thank you Aiden."

"You're welcome Ashley."

"The pair agreed and James began-"

"No offense guys, but this is boring." Glen yawned. "Get to the part about the gold."

"Patience, young Carlin." Ashley said, "A cake you cannot back until the batter you mix."

"Thank you Yoda."

"You're welcome Chewbacca."

"What does all this marriage house building crap have to do-James killed Walter!" Glen cried.

"Daddy! No!" That scream again. It was piercing. Blood curdling and full of hurt.

"Sounds like she's in the bedroom." Aiden said.

"She always goes there when she's angry." A deep voice said from the bar.

The kids all screamed. Spencer jumped into Ashley's lap, even Clay was startled by the not real ghost.

"J-j-james Bel."

"Get out of this house. Leave my little girl alone. Get out of this house. Get out!" He threw the tumbler he was drinking from at them. It crashed feet in front of Clay. "Get out or you'll be sorry!" When they looked up from the broken glass on the floor. He was gone.


	4. A Frenzy

"You heard him, you heard him, you heard him," Spencer chanted.

"You still think ghosts aren't real?" Glen asked.

"Well,?Clay said, "There must be an explanation.?"

"Sure, little brother. Sure."

"Walter!" Sophia cried from the room above them. Aiden ran out the door to the staircase.

"Aiden!" Ashley cried following him.

"Ashley!" Spencer yelled, but she didn't move.

"I'll go get her." Glen said.

"No, Glen, stay here," Spencer said.

"Okay. Spencer, it's okay. They can't hurt you."

"Can't hurt me? It threw a glass at me."

"You have a point there."

"Glen, that's not helping." Clay said. He watched his sister rocking back and forth and was in awe. "Where do you think Ashley and Aiden went?"

"Probably to find Sophia," Spencer spat.

"And that's why we should have followed them," Glen said.

"Can you go bring them back?" Clay asked. "I'll watch Spencer."

"Sure." Leaving his siblings, he trod off to find his friends.

"Was that suppose to happen?" Ashley asked out of breath.

"Kyla?" Aiden called in a loud whisper. "Kyla, come out."

"Aiden, we didn't plan for-"

"I know Ash. Kyla!" Aiden whipped the sweat from his brow, "Let's try the next room."

"Aiden, do you think-"

"No, Ash, no. There's no such thing as ghosts. No."

"But Aiden, in the story James does kno-"

"Shut up Ashley."

"Don't tell me to shut up."

"I just don't want you to make him angry."

"You just said it wasn't real."

"Kyla!"

"Aiden, you said it wasn't"

"Kyla!"

"Aiden."

"What?"

"You planned this with Kayla. You're trying to trick me too."

"No Ash. No. No."

"Kyla wouldn't do this on her own."

"Kyla,?Aiden cried, "Let's go-"

"Walter!"

"Down the stairs let's go." Aiden ran to the stairwell taking them three at a time, Ashley just behind him. His momentum didn't slow until he crashed into Glen.

"Geeze, man." Glen said rubbing his elbow. "Watch where you're going."

"I'm sorry man. We're just following that scream." Aiden kept running the others just behind him.

"Where'd it come from?"

"Kitchen I think, Come on. Come on."

"Guys," Glen panted, "Why exactly are we running? You don't really think you can catch a ghost do you?"

"Where's Spencer?" Aiden asked.

"With Clay, they sent me to get you guys."

"Do you see anything?" Aiden asked.

"No, nothing," Ashley responded.

"What is it where looking for exactly?"

"Well, the story goes, James built the manor as a wedding present for Sophia and Walter."

"Yeah, you said that."

"Right, well, Sophia was pregnant," Aiden said.

"Oooh, scandalous."

"Yeah, very."

"Especially since Emma was a big wig in society and James was running for mayor."

"Ash, that stuff's not really relevant."

"Aiden, yes it is."

"Um, no its not."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah."

"Guys!" Glen shouted, "What happened?"

"Well, noone's real sure. Some stories say James killed Walter and Sophia killed herself. Some say he ran off and she killed herself, and in his grief James drank himself to death. And then-"

"But wait," Glen said, "There are only two ghosts."

"I told you," Ashley was cut off by a high pitched scream from the room above them.

"Spencer!" They all cried.


	5. A Riddle

"Spencer, Clay?" Glen called. Slamming open the door. "Oh shit."

"What?" Ashley asked from just behind. "Spencer! Spencer!" She screamed. All their belongings had been thrown about and the younger Carlin's were no where in sight.

"Mom's going to kill me."

"No, no we'll find them. We'll find 'em"

"Spencer? Clay?" Glen called.

"There's only one way out, they have to be here hiding somewhere."

"Oh my God, oh my God."

"Ash, clam down."

"Don't tell me to calm down Aiden. My girlfriends and her brother have been kidnapped by ghosts."

"Ghosts, aren't real."

"Not real?" Glen and Ashley asked together.

"Have you been asleep all night?"

"Mom, Dad, I have bad news," Glen said as he frantically searched the library for his brother and sister. "Clay and Spencer, well, they were abducted by ghosts. Me? Oh, i was in the kitchen, making a sandwich and-"

"Glen!" Aiden yelled. "calm down. We will find them."

"Calm down? My sister and brother are gone!"

"Yeah, Aiden, my woman has been taken by another woman!"

"Both of you need to take a chill pill. Getting worked up isn't going to help us find them faster."

"Man you can't tell me you aren't the least bit scared."

"Scared shit less, but that wont help Spencer and Clay."

"Spencer?"

"Clay?"

"Spencer?"

"Clay?"

Aiden rummaged around the library searching for his friends while the other pair called their names. "Oi, Batman, Robin, come here."

"What?"

"Look." He handed them a scrap of parchment.

"What is it?"

"Read it?"

_Phrases Let the Arrogant Yoke_  
><em>use Keys to Edge Your Search<em>  
><em>Consider Completely Extinguishing your Greed<em>  
><em>And Attack the Crisis Earnestly<em>  
><em>Find Four And Count<em>  
><em>Get Going Before they Die<em>

"Holy Shit, Holy Shit." Ashley chanted.

"Where do they keep the keys?" Glen asked.

"Uh.."

"WHERE ARE THEY AIDEN!" He shouted.

"I don't-"

"Tell me Aiden. Tell me now"

"Um. I uh...Basement."

"Let's go." Glen grabbed Ashley and they took off. Aiden two steps behind.


	6. A Shouting Match

"Flashlight, grab the flashlight." Aiden called back to Ashley as he chased Glen down the hall. "Glen, man, slow down. You don't know where you're going."

"Basement. Down. It's not that hard." He called back.

"But you don't know where the basement is. We need to stay together Carlin."

"Aiden." Ashley called.

"Down stairs."

She practically flew down the stairs to catch up with the boys. When she did she popped both of them with the blunt end of the flashlight. "Idiots! You just left me there."

"I was trying to catch Glen."

"So you just left me behind?"

"Sorry if my missing family is a little more important than you."

"That's important to me too Glen, but so is staying together."

"Yeah, man," Aiden said, "we're no good to Spencer and Clay if we're lost too."

"You should have thought about that before you two ran off earlier."

"What?"

"This is your fault!"

"Mine?" Aiden said.

"And yours!"

"What?" Ashley asked defensively.

"Yeah, if you hadn't run off to find that stupid ghost, I wouldn't have had to go look for you and the FIVE of us would still be together."

"Okay, man, just calm down."

"Are you kidding me? My brother and sister are somewhere in the abyss of cobwebs and you're telling me to calm down?"

"Guys!" Ashley called.

"You're not the only one worried about them."

"Well it sure seems that way."

"Guys!"

"Just because I'm not freaking out doesn't mean I don't care."

"This was a stupid idea. I should have never listened to you."

"Guys!"

"What!"

"We're never going to find them if we stand here fighting."

"Thanks for chiming in Ms. "Rich Stuff"." Glen snapped.

"You had dollar signs in your eyes too Ass Face."

"Yeah, but that's not the reason I came out here in the first place."

"Me either."

"Ashley." Aiden said sternly.

"Well, I didn't Aiden. This is all your fault."

"What the hell? I didn't kidnap them."

"But you brought them out here."

"I didn't know the story was real"

"What?" Glen asked in barely a whisper.

"If one hair has been hurt on her head, I'm never speaking to you again."

"Ashley Clam down."

"What's going on?" Glen asked.

"No, I will not calm down."

"DADDY!" The three kids covered their ears as the soprano voice reverberated throughout the room. Ashley fell to her knees screaming.

"For fuck's sake, it sounds like shes in my ears."

The scream grew louder and louder.

"Daddy!" Sophia cried, "Bring them back! Bring my family back to me!"

"I am your family, dammit, Sophia, and you are staying here."

"No Daddy, I belong with them!"

"No you belong under the Belvedere name. In the Belvedere Manor. You are a Belvedere, Sophia!"

"I'm a Higgins. A Higgins, Father! You can't change that!"

"That no good Higgins of yours has run off."

"No, No he hasn't"

"Yes he has Sophia. He hasn't been around since the babies where born."

"You've done something to him. You told him to go away. You made him leave." She screamed again, louder than before.

"Sophia get back here!"

"A cold wind blew past the trio, leaving the hair on their necks standing up. Glen grabbed the flashlight from Ashley and bolted down the stairs. Screaming Ashley jumped into Aiden's arms.

"It touched me," She chanted, "it touched me, it touched me."

"It's okay. I'll protect you." he panted.

Closing her eyes she laid her head on his chest. He kissed her on the top of her head. She pulled him in tighter.

"Ashley," he said softly, she nuzzled closer, "Ash?"

"Aiden, I-" she looked up into his eyes.

A blinding light came from the basement. "You guys gotta come look at this."


	7. A Journal

Once their eyes refocused they headed down the musty stairs to Glen.

"Oh, my God." Ashley said. "Smells like Aiden's gym socks down here."

"Shut up."

"I think James killed Walter."

"Why are you saying shit like that man?"

"Look at these journals." He passed over a journal to Ashley. A small spider ran across her finger tips, she screamed, dropped the book, the contents went flying.

"Nice job, Slick Hands McGee."

Scoffing Ashley said, "And that's why Spencer wants me and not you Aiden."

"Dude, shut up that's my sister"

"Sorry, Glen, but its true."

"Ugh," He said, "I think i just threw up in my mouth a little."

"Glen, please tell us you brought us down here for something more than old books."

"They're James's personal journals. They might help."

"I thought we were looking for keys?"

"We are, but you have to see these."

"What? What is it?"

"Its his 1853 journals."

Aiden scrambled to take the book from Glen.

"Does he talk about where he hid the rest of the gold?"

"If he does I haven't found it yet. But he does talk about his partner Silas Green."

"Silas?" Aiden asked confused. "He didn't have a partner. He was alone when he struck."

"Uh, no." Glen said. "He was alone when everyone heard about the strike."

"Glen, you didn't even know this story until today, now you're trying to tell it?"

"Just read Aiden."

" October 28 1852

_Four long years. I been wondering around this poor State with my life on my back. And nothing. Not one shiny thing, not one hunk of gold. I wanna go home to my mama. I miss her fried chicken and Sunday afternoons shooting horseshoes with Daddy. If it weren't for the company of Silas, I'd have left by now. We wake up every morning and he says, 'todays the day Jimmy. We'll find gold today" He's so sure that we're doing the right thing. His attitude keeps me going. I dig another day. But I cant help feeling like I'm waisting time._

October 29, 1852

_Silas woke up a bit sluggish today. I told him to lay off that ale. It's bad enough being way out here. We ain't got time for him to be sick. He's startin to get on my nerves. His happy go lucky grin. He's only been out her for a few months. He just doesn't know._

October 30, 1852

_If Silas sings that damn song one more time. I'm gonna Kill him. And if we haven't struck by Thursday I'm going home. I can be back east in time for Thanksgiving, making up for lost time._

October 31, 1852

_It happened. Big and I mean HUGE. There must be 500 pounds of it down there. It's going to be difficult to carry it alone, but I'll manage_."

"See," Glen shouted as Aiden's voice trailed off."

"It doesn't say he killed him."

"But it implies it."

"Yeah and your jump shot implies that you belong on 2nd string"

"Yeah and your dribble implies that you belong in 4th grade. I'm telling you, James is a shady character."

"He's dead Glen."

"Aiden, he's got Spencer and Clay."

"He's dead he can't kill them."

"Aiden, he may be dead, but he still took them."

"Glen man, you've gotta calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Aiden, Somewhere in this crappy old house a crappy old ghost has my family-"

"Gus," Ashley said barely audible.

"Glen, we'll find 'em if we have to search the place from top to bottom. We're not leaving with out them."

"You're damn straight we wont."

"Guys." She said a little louder. "Look at these pictures."

She passed around pictures of the Belvedere family.

"So, she's the one we heard on the old piano," Aiden said gazing at a picture of Sophia gaily playing and singing a song to a young man whose face he could not see.

"Look at these two," Ashley said. "I think Glen is right."

"How can a picture tell you that Sherlock?"

"Elementary my dear Watson," She pointed out her reasoning. "In this picture James has a pick, and in this one he doesn't."

"Need i remind you of your morning routine?"

"My getting dressed daily doesn't kill people."

"No, not directly."

"What does that mean?"

"Thelma and Louise, shut up and look at this," Glen taunted.

"Awe, its the whole family." Ashley said.

"Yeah look at the face James is giving Walter."

"Glen he's not even looking at him."

"No, but Walter has his hand on his shoulder. Have you ever made a face like that when someone put their hand on your shoulder?"

"Only when you do it."

"Man, shut up." Glen said walking of to plunder through the rest of the room.

"Aiden, who does that look like?" Ashley asked pointing out a slender young man standing to the left of Emma. The young man had fair curly hair and a pale complexion, sporting a dimple in his chin when he smiled. The pair looked back at their friend. He grinned at them shaking a ring of four keys in his hand.

"What the hell is going on?" Aiden asked.

"I have no idea," Ashley answered in a whisper. "But I think we bit off more than we can chew this time. Glen!" She cried after the fluffy haired boy bounding up the stairs, "Glen where are you going?" Ashley and Aiden shrugged at each other and started after Glen.

The cellar door slammed with a whooshing thud, followed by a scream from Glen.

"Glen, are you alright?" Aiden asked reaching out a hand to help the boy up.

"Yeah, but I think I"m going to have swell bow in the morning." He said rubbing his arm where he fell.

"Oh, Shit!" Ashley said looking back at the door. Aiden and Glen followed the light beam to a crusty blood stained pick, hammered into the door, holding up another piece of parchment.


	8. A Shock

8 Take it out Aiden Ashley said.

What? No, I m not touching it. Glen you take it.

What? No, my arm hurts. Ashley you take it.

What? No, I m a girl. Aiden you get it.

What? No, I m uh, afraid of pick axes. Glen

Dude, just shut up and take the damn axe.

Aiden reluctantly pulled the axe out of the door holding the parchment out to Ashley. Well?

Well what?

Take it.

Oh, no, no, no.

Ash, take it.

I m not touching it.

Dude just shut up and take the damn letter.

Slowly she reached up to pull the parchment off the hook.

Ashley! Glen shouted causing her to jump. Be careful.

You re such an ass. She said trying again.

Ashley! Aided yelled causing her to jump for a second time. Be careful, he smirked at Glen.

Boys! She shook her head reaching up slowly to take the parchment for a third time.

ASHLEY! The cry was loud and sounded as though it began in the basement and flew through the walls up to the attic.

Spencer! They all cried, Ashley took the parchment and opened the door.

WALTER! Sophia s cry came from behind them, stopping them in their tracks. It sounded as though she was flying through the wall from the attic to the basement.

Run

Up the three flights they flew. Then down the hall to the attic door.

Open it, open it.

It s locked

Try the keys.

Hurry!

No not that one.

I m trying.

Hurry

That one try that one.

Hurry.

I m trying

You re using the wrong key.

Spencer can you hear me?

Damn it man, that key s too small for that door.

Spencer, Clay?

It s not working.

Try the other one.

Spencer, Clay?

WALTER Sophia was flying back their direction.

Fuck.

Run

To where, ass, she s a ghost, we can t hide from her.

Spencer, Clay?

Ashley, shut up! the boys spat.

Let me try. Glen said taking the keys from Aiden.

I ve tried that one.

Oh my God, oh my God.

I tried that one too.

Dude shut up.

Oh my God, oh my God.

Fuck!

WALTER!

Last one, try the last one.

Fuck, Glen said throwing the keys.

Oh my God, oh my God.

Why d you do that?

They don t work.

Not on this door, but

WALTER!

Run! As the trio turned they found themselves face to face with the ghost of Sophia.

Jeremiah, she said reaching a hand out to Glen. Please, please find Walter. 9 They stood frozen for a moment, transfixed by her sudden disappearance.

Well, Aiden stammered, she s a persistent little thing isn t she, Glen? Glen? Glen?

Oh, my, God. Ashley s breathing quickened.

Ashley shut up.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,

What are you doing?

17, 18, 19, 20. Counting 21, 22, 23, 24. It calms me down. 25, 26, 27. 28.

Where s Glen?

36, 37, 38,

Glen? He yelled.

44, 45, 46

Glen where are you?

58, 59, 60, 61, 62

I m up here ass. Stop yelling, Glen called from the attic.

81, 82, 83, I thought this door was locked? 84, 85

No, Glen said, it just needed a little force. You know, a man s touch.

Shut up. Aiden spat.

Ashley, do you have that paper? Glen asked.

230, 231, 232, 233 she said handing the parchment to Glen.

What is it man?

I don t know, but I think it goes with this. He said as he pieced the papers together.

Well, what is it?

I don t know, Glen spat back just as forcefully, I can t see well enough to read.

Ash, where s the flashlight

599, 600, 601, 602 She said turning it on.

Fuck Ashley, why don t you just blind me one time?

Okay I will, she said shoving it closer to Aiden s face. 650, 651

Give me that, Glen said snatching it away.

What is it?

It s a letter.

Well, read it.

Aiden, be patient.

999, 1000, 1001,

Please read it, Glen. Anything to drown out the drone over there.

Father, I have never doubted your judgment before. I have always done the things you have asked of me. I ve tried to be a good son. I love you and Mother both. But I love my sister too, and I just do not think I can go along with this plan of yours. I just do not think Walter is a bad man. He has always brought Sophia joy. For her to lose him, I fear, would surely kill her. And I think you are wrong Father. He will be a good father for those babies. They are beautiful, and the boy looks just like Walter. It would be wrong to take away those children s father. I do not know how you think killing a good hearted man who is very much in love with three people who share his name. I am ashamed to call you father. Never in my wildest imagination would I have ever thought you a killer. It is true, sadly, and it shames me to bear the name Belvedere. I will not be your son, if you go through with this. And I know you will. You have done it once before, I have no doubts that tonight, on the eve of his children s birth, Walter Higgins will be dead at your hands. And I will not be any part of it. And I will no longer be a Belvedere. I am sorry Father, if I have shamed you. But you have shamed be much more. On this, the one-and-thirtieth day of October I will leave our manor. I will leave my sister and my mother. And I will leave you, this stranger I have called father these 18 years, and you shall never hear from me again. I will not be a murder or a murder s son.  
>Sincerely,<br>Jeremiah

One thousand eight hundred eighty-three. One thousand eigh

Ashley for the last time, Stop Counting! Stop? Stop counting? You want me to stop counting? Your proof is right there! We are trapped in a house with a mad man s ghosts and you want me to stop counting?

Yeah, Ash, for fuck s sake, it s annoying.

Aiden, man, lay off. She s scared. Glen said in hushed tones. I guess we know what happened to Walter. But we still don t know what s happened to Spencer and Clay.

One thous

Ash, please don t. Aiden begged. Why did the ghost give us that note?

She didn t. He didn t. It didn t.

Say what, Mr. Pronoun.

That was the piece I found in here.

Well, what s on the piece that was pinned in the basement?

Sincerely, Jeremiah.

Don t be a smart ass.

I m serious.

Look on the back, Ashley said, I remember seeing something on the back.

Glen turned the paper over to find It s just a bunch of stick figures on a fence.

Give me that, Ashley said snatching it away from Glen. It s sheet music.

Oh, so the ghost is actually Mozart.

You are so not funny Aiden. Funny looking, but not funny ha ha.

Ashley reached over to receive the high five from Glen but was knocked off balance by a shove from Aiden. She hit the ground hard

God, Aiden, can t you take a joke?

You were just being mean!

You re being an ass.

Guys stop fighting.

Aiden reached out to give her a hand. She swiped it away. Helping herself up she pushed her hand down hard on the floor. When she did the board came loose. She and Aiden both went flying head first.

Aiden grunted and groaned for a minute Geeze Ash you didn t have to hit me in the balls.

Rubbing her head she said I didn t mean too.

Oh my god Glen said. Neither of his hurt friends responded, they merely rubbed their aching parts. He reached into the opening and pulled back a block of gold. There really is treasure here.

What! The pair cried, jumping to their feet.

There must be ten blocks of it. He said handing one to Ashley.

Holy shit, she cried, dollar signs in her eyes. Aiden go grab the gym bags.

He trod down the attic stairs as quickly as his injured body would allow.

What, um, what do you think we should do with it? Glen asked staking the bricks next to him.

What do you mean?

Do you think we should take it?

WHAT?

I mean, how, um. It s a dead mans gold.

He doesn t need it any more.

But what if he starts haunting us if we take it?

I never thought about that, Ashley admitted making her stack taller.

I m back. Aiden said tossing the bags over to the two.

What do you think Aiden? Should we take it?

Well, it s just sitting here. He said bending down to help. We may as well take it and ARG!

DADDY!

GLEN,

SOPHIA

AIDEN

WALTER

ASHLEY

The screams were all deafening. The trio sat hands over their ears until the shrieking subsided.

Aiden what the hell?

B-b-b-b-b-b-b-bones. He stuttered.

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.

Glen leaned in to the opening to investigate.

Don t touch it! Ashley yelled at him.

Look at his head, look at his head, look at his head.

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.

Ya ll sound like a broken record. Aiden bent down to see what Glen was talking about and when he did he said, Let s get out of here. Put it all back and let s get out of here. The pair quickly obliged.

They were half way out the door when Glen screamed, STOP!

No, we are not going back up for that gold.

Spencer, Clay, inside.

Shit,

What do we do, what do we do, what do we do?

What was on that paper?

Music notes.

Music notes? Music notes, music notes. PIANO!

I doubt they are in the piano.

Well, we have to try.

Where s the piano?

In the den,

Where s that?

Follow me.

They ran through the first floor back to where the piano sat.

Well, we're here, what do we do next?

Look inside,

Look inside? Glen asked daftly, They couldn t possible fit inside.

Well, what else do you suggest?

Where s that first note?

Huh?

The first note Sophia gave us.

Ashley dug through her pockets, then produced the note.

Phrases Let the Arrogant Yoke use Keys to Edge Your Search Consider Completely Extinguishing your Greed And Attack the Crisis Earnestly Find Four And Count Get Going Before they Die

How s that suppose to help Glen?

I don t know, but piano s have keys.

Let me see the paper. Ashley looked at it for a moment. Why are some of the words capitalized and others not?

Let me see? Aiden said snatching it away from her. PLAY KEYS CCEG AACE FFAC GGBD.

Great, the only piano player in the bunch is the one missing.

What are those notes again? Glen asked.

CCEG AACE FFAC GGBD

CCEG AACE FFAC GGBD?

Yeah. Glen, man what are you doing?

He sat down at the piano, Okay, so mom made all three of us take lessons when we were kids. This is the first song we all learned how to play. He began pounding a very out of tune rendition of Heart and Soul.

I never you knew you played piano. I m gonna call you Mozart.

And that s why you never knew I played. He said pounding out the final notes. The trio jumped at the sound of a door sliding open. They turned around to find Spencer and Clay laughing hysterically.

You guys are so funny when you re scared. Spencer said in between laughter.

What? Aiden asked.

Both of you.

Huh? Ashley said.

Yeah, Glen said, not so big and bad after all are you?

WHAT? The L.A. kids asked together.

We so got you! Clay said.

You, you, you knew? Ashley said smacking Glen.

Of course I knew. I ll have to admit though putting those bones in the attic was a touch of brilliance. That even scared me.

Huh? Spencer and Clay looked at each other, Whatever Glen. Can we get out of here please? Wanna go take a shower I ve got dust all over me.

Why do you have dust all over you if you ve been down here the whole time?

We haven t. We ve been up and down the secret passages in this place.

The dumbwaiter, the laundry shoot, hidden staircases

What a minute wait a minute. This whole thing, since we started was just playing, and a game?

What, think us poor hicks from the sticks don t know how play games too?

No, that s not what I meant.

What the how did wh

I over heard Kayla on the phone to Aiden last week Spencer admitted. She had no choice but to tell me what you had planned. I told Clay and Glen.

Yeah, these two just wanted to punk out on it, Glen said, But I figured we should give you a dose of your own medicine.

How did when did you

A magician never revels his secrets. Spencer said seductively.

Get your hands off of me. Ashley said.

What? Spencer said, mock hurt in her voice.

That wasn t funny. I was worried about you.

It was hilarious, Glen said, high-fiveing Clay.

So the three of you did this by yourself?

No Kyla helped. She was running the projections of the ghosts.

Pr-pr-projections?

It helps being a genius. Clay said dusting off his shoulder.

I can t believe this. Aiden said sitting down on the piano bench.

Just because we grew up on a farm, doesn t mean we re stupid.

I can t believe Kyla went along with you guys.

Why not, she was going to go along with you.

Where is she anyway?

The heavy pat of feet up the concrete stairs made them jump. With a loud slam the front door opened.

Spence, you re suffocating me, Ashley whimpered.

Guys, Kyla called out of breath. I m so sorry, I m late, I couldn t find the car keys. I only just got here.

No body moved. They barely breathed. They stood staring at girl. Sharing a slow uneasy glance with each other they all screamed, RUN!

Huh? Kyla asked.

Glen grabbed her arm, we got to get out of here.

Why?

Real. Real. Real ghosts. A slow ballad was being pounded out on the piano behind him. Reluctantly he turned to look. There sat Sophia, her ghostly white hands tickling the ivory keys.

Thank you Jeremiah. Thank you.

Run he barely breathed. It took no time for them to catch up to the others, and then pass them. Hurry up slow pokes, he called back.

Come on, come on. Glen said hands out to give his sister a leg over the fence of the Belvedere Manor.

Once she got up to the top of the wall she looked back at the old house. Young Sophia standing on the steps looking longing at a young man whose face she could not see, walking up the steps to her. The twinkle in the young ghosts eyes could have lit up the night sky. The pair embraced.

Spencer, come down, She looked down to see her five companions waiting. Once more she looked to the house. The Higgins s gave her a small wave, and walked hand in hand in to their manor.

[sic]


End file.
